


happy endings

by k_dh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Side SaiDa, concept of reincarnation, jeongyeon main vocal, squint hard for mochaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_dh/pseuds/k_dh
Summary: Tell me, do you believe in happy endings?Would you like to make a story with me?I can't assure you that it'd be easy...but we'd be happyI know we willI'll make you happy
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	happy endings

**Author's Note:**

> SMC = College Freshmen
> 
> 3Mix & JLine = College Sophomores
> 
> [may contain swear words, i think]
> 
> not proofread !

It's been said that humans before were fused together. They were created with two sets of arms, two sets of legs, and a head with two faces. There were Men, children of the Sun. Women were the children of the Earth, while the Adrogynous were the children of moon — born from merging the Sun and the Earth.

Humans back then, they felt powerful. They were fearless and strong, they didn't stand down from the Gods, no — they even threathened them!

The Gods, of course, couldn't let this happen. There was no order, there was no peace — or so they thought. Humans were happy: with their soulmates, with their lives. The Gods thought about facing the humans and killing them completely but that would pretty stupid, isn't it? There would be no one to offer tributes to the Gods.

So Zeus thought of another solution. To punish humans, he decided to split them in half. The population doubled immediately, but the Gods thought that would bring double the tribute and were satisfied.

Humans felt misery clawing at them. Some wouldn't eat, drink or rest which caused them to die. The pain and sorrow they felt was unbearable.

A person's whole lifetime was spent to look for their other half. It is said that you will feel a certain tranquility — a sense of completeness and understanding, once you find your missing half. Some haven't found their other half, they're left yearning till their last breath while some found theirs.

In a few Theosophy genres, it's believed that each half will seek the other forever — the concept of reincarnations. Once the pair have paid their dues, they will fuse back together in union.

* * *

Today, Jeongyeon's band, No Jams, performed at a small bar. Her band consists of 4 people, including herself. Dahyun on the drums, Chaeyoung on the piano, and Momo on the bass. Jeongyeon was the vocalist and guitarist of the group. They started the band on their third year in highschool, Dahyun and Chaeyoung on their second year. Most of the time, they perform in cafes and small festivals. They have made a name for themselves throughout the years though, that's for sure. More and more people pour into the casual bar so they started prepping.

A couple of minutes passed (with a lot of chaos from Dahyun and Chaeyoung plus Momo constantly needing help with tuning her bass) and Jeongyeon saw a flash of black in her peripheral vision. She turned to look and saw a gorgeous girl in a black cocktail dress, sipping on a drink. The girl felt someone staring at her and met Jeongyeon's eyes. She lifted her glass towards the vocalist, as if wishing her luck. Finding a new source of motivation, Jeongyeon cleared her throat and grabbed her guitar. 

_Ready._ Jeongyeon signalled her band and cue, the first strum.

_Loving is easy_

_You had me fucked up_

_It used to be so hard to see_

_Yeah, loving is easy_

_When everything's perfect_

_Please don't change a single little thing for me_

Jeongyeon looked straight at the girl sitting on the bar while singing these lyrics, wanting to elicit a reaction from her. The said girl raised an eyebrow at her and let out a laugh, showing a gummy smile accompanied by a pair of bunny teeth. Jeongyeon cracked a grin and finished the song up. She handed her guitar to Chaeyoung who let out a whine, and walked towards the bunny.

"You look lonely. Don't worry though, I'm a great companion." Jeongyeon said while smiling at the girl. She put her hand out and said, "My name's Jeongyeon, what about yours?"

"I'm not lonely, but your company is appreciated. I'm Nayeon." The bunny said as she shook Jeongyeon's hand.

"Well Nayeon-ssi, can I get you a drink?" The blonde asked which made Nayeon laugh. The older girl whispered _cute_ to herself.

"As much as would like one, do you wanna just get out of here?"

"With you? I'd gladly go anywhere."

* * *

They ended up at McDonald's. 

They were sharing some fries and made small talks. Jeongyeon found out that Nayeon is a college sophomore, just like her. Also the fact that they go to the same school. Nayeon mentioned to her that she was a film and theater major.

"Most people are shocked whenever I say this...but I'm pursuing creative arts and design." Jeongyeon said quite nonchalantly. Nayeon looked at her from her head, down to her toes. The younger girl started fidgeting in her seat, her previous confidence wanning down as she feels the scrutinizing stare the older girl is giving her.

All of a sudden, Nayeon let out a loud laugh. Jeongyeon doesn't know what came over her, she just found herself staring at the girl infront of her who's laughing her lungs out. She takes notice of her bunny-like front teeth, she also takes notice of her seemingly big hair. She takes notice of her expressive eyes.

She takes notice of her soft lips.

"I'm sorry for making you embarrassed. You look like you were about to jump off your seat." Jeongyeon was snapped out of her reverie when she heard Nayeon's voice.

"I take it you're planning to be a model?" To which Jeongyeon nodded to. Nayeon let out an impressed hum.

"With a well-proportionate body and beautifully delicate face like yours, I'm sure you'd be up there in no time." The younger girl thought she saw a ghost of fondness in her eyes, which was quickly replaced with mischief. Once again, Jeongyeon felt vulnerable under Nayeon's gaze.

"So...film and theater, huh? You don't really give off those vibes." She suddenly asked. _Snap out of it Jeong._

"Mhm, I was supposed to take up Drama and Theater Arts but I once saw my friend's girlfriend's best friend taking pictures with a film camera. I guess that peeked at my interest."

Jeongyeon tried to suppress a laugh but Nayeon noticed and glared at her. She let out a boisterous laugh.

After talking more about each other, they decided to leave the fast food chain. Nayeon looped her arms on Jeongyeon's and dragged her away.

Jeongyeon didn't mind though, she loves seeing the smile on Nayeon's face.

* * *

"A woman after my own heart." Nayeon exclaimed while putting her hands on her chest as Jeongyeon goes out of the convenience store with beer and chicken in hand. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes at her and said, "Well Im, I'm starting to think you're an alcoholic!"

Nayeon slapped her arm, "That is no way to speak to a lady! Have some manners, Jeongyeon-ssi." The bunny snatched the food from her hands and ran away to look for a spot by the Han River. Jeongyeon ran after the girl and shouted at her to slow down. After hearing that, Nayeon went faster.

"Chase me, Yoo!" Nayeon screamed as she laughed at the girl who was struggling behind her. Jeongyeon huffed and tried to speak.

"I hope you trip and fall on your face, Im." Jeongyeon glared at her. Nayeon suddenly stopped which caused Jeongyeon to collide with her back. Nayeon fell forward due to the impact but luckily, Jeongyeon caught her in time.

"Why hello there, my knight in shining armor. Thank you for saving me." Nayeon said after a beat of silence between them. Jeongyeon just shooked her head at her while laughing. They sat on the bench and looked out into the river.

"Should we play a game?" Nayeon asked. The blonde looked at her questioningly, urging her to continue. "21 Questions? Never Have I Ever? Truth or Dare? Choose one, Jeongie." Jeongyeon felt her heart jump and her brain — short circuted, at the nickname.

"Jeongie? Where'd you get that?" Trying to play it off coolly, Jeongyeon said that as she fanned her face. "Hmm, it's kinda hot here."

"Whatever, let's just play 21 Questions."

"I thought _I_ was going to pick the game, Nabongs!"

Nayeon looked at her incredulously, "N-Nabongs?"

"Yup, it suits you. I don't know how, it just does." Jeongyeon left her zero room to argue. After a while, Nayeon puffed out a breath of air and grumbled, "Fine."

"You're such a tsundere, yeonie."

"Where's your hometown?" Nayeon said, cutting off their previous conversation but Jeongyeon just laughed it off, finding the bunny quite adorable.

"Gyeonggi-do. Suwon. What 'bout you?"

"Sangil-dong. I think we're meant to be."

"Tch."

"What? How long have you been playing with your band?"

"Around 4 years. Why were you alone in the bar today?" Jeongyeon asked, straightforwardly.

"Had a small fight with my sister. I don't know, I guess I was just feeling sensitive that day. Why me?"

"Huh?" The blonde asked, a bit confused.

"Of all the girls in the club, why'd you go to me? You had a lot of fangirls." Nayeon recalled how all Jeongyeon's fangirls glared at her as she approached Nayeon.

"You were interesting. I guess there was just something about you — sitting with a wine glass and a black cocktail dress." No, it was because Jeongyeon felt it. She _knew_ her and it frustrates her to a degree when she can't pinpoint where she saw her or how Jeongyeon knew her. "Not that I'm complaining but, why did you drag me out here?"

"More space to talk. Plus it was getting kinda crowded in there, don't you think? I wanted to talk to you more. Are you a dog or a cat person?"

"Both, I have a cat and two dogs. Well, one dog now. Why drama and theater arts?" Jeongyeon asked. She wondered if what she said a while ago was the real reason.

"My dad is a stage director. He wanted me to continue it, I guess. I didn't really want to pursue it, but it's the least I can do for them. Have you ever fallen in love?" Nayeon suddenly changed her position from lying on her stomach to lying on her side. She looked up to Jeongyeon with curious eyes, urging her to answer.

"I..did. Once. Honestly, it probably wasn't even love. Comparing then to the present, I think it was more of a strong infatuation. Have you had a boyfriend?"

"Nope." Nayeon said, popping out the 'p'. "I did have a girlfriend though. Until we realized it was stupid and decided that we were better off as friends. She's one of my best friends now." Jeongyeon felt something in the pit of her stomach when she saw how Nayeon talked about her with a shine in her eyes.

_Jealously._ It echoed in Jeongyeon's mind, throughout her body but why? She looked down and played with her fingers instead.

"It's getting late. Last question?" Nayeon asked and the younger girl nodded at her. "Hmm...Oh! Here's a good one — you spent the rest of your night with me, would you have it any other way?"

Jeongyeon didn't know how to answer her question. She wanted to get to know her more. There was a nagging feeling at her heart, clawing its way out. She felt helpless around Nayeon.

"No, I wouldn't." After a while, Jeongyeon followed up. Looking at Nayeon in the eyes, she said, "Would you?"

"No, this is one of the best nights I've had." Nayeon said , breathing through her mouth as she slowly brought herself up and closer to Jeongyeon's face. They both feel it.

"Tell me if you don't want this, Jeongie." Nayeon cupped her face and stared at her eyes in an unexplainable way.

To the bystanders, Nayeon looked utterly in love — _smitten._ Sadly, Jeongyeon was dense as a rock.

"...What if I do?" She asked, albeit breathlessly. Nayeon smiled at her and brought her face closer and closer until...

She received a voice message from Chaeyoung asking where she was.

_Shit, I forgot about our practice._ Jeongyeon mused.

She then cleared her throat and faced Nayeon, "I'm sorry Nayeon, I have to go."

A flash of disappointment and sadness presented itself on Nayeon's face, but it was quickly replaced with a tight-lipped smile. All of a sudden, there was a weird tension in the air.

"I-I lost my number...Can I have yours?" Jeongyeon stuttered, trying to ease out the weird atmosphere. Her ears turned red and looked at everywhere but Nayeon. A hearty laugh slipped past her mouth and Jeongyeon felt her heart skip a beat.

_That is now one of my favorite sounds in the world._ She thought.

"Never a dull night with you, huh, Ms. Yoo?" Nayeon said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. The bunny looked at her in the eyes and let out a smile.

"Let's meet again soon?" Nayeon asked with a hopeful edge to her tone. Jeongyeon felt like she was talking to a puppy.

"Of course!" Jeongyeon suddenly remembered, "We have a gig next week in Gangnam. I would love to see you in the crowd again."

"You sound a bit demanding, but sure. I'll go."

* * *

Jeongyeon couldn't have wished for it to be next week so bad. Her and Nayeon have been texting each other. Due to their schedules, they haven't met each other in school. What happened that night kept her up and she couldn't get it out of her head. She wanted to sock Chaeyoung, she really did, but she was at fault for not informing them in the first place too.

"So...unnie, who was that girl you left the other night with?" Dahyun asked teasingly. They were at the cafeteria now. Chaeyoung was still in her class so it was just her, Momo and Dahyun.

"Dude, I think I found her." Jeongyeon said after a pause. She breathed out, "My soulmate."

Momo snorted, "I didn't think you'd be the love-at-first-sight type of person."

"She's a sophomore too! Taking up film and theater in this university..." Jeongyeon trailed off. The blue-haired girl raised an eyebrow at her.

"So, what the hell is stopping you from looking for her?" Momo nodded in agreement. The thing is, Jeongyeon _didn't know_ where to look. Plus, their school is gigantic. She would've asked Nayeon herself but her nervousness always catches up to her first.

"Should we go with you and look for her?" Dahyun asked, eyes widening. Jeongyeon's eyes widened. They will just embarass her infront of the girl she likes.

"Do you even know her name, dummy?" Momo asked, mouth full of food.

"Momo-unnie, please don't talk if your mouth is full. Just because your girl isn't here doesn't mean no one will reprimand you." The youngest tutted and scolded the girl eating after witnessing her spill crumbs everywhere.

"Im Nayeon, 2nd year Film and Theather Major." Jeongyeon said with that nonchalant attitude of hers. Dahyun's eyes widened and exclaimed, "Oh, I know her!"

Jeongyeon thought she was going to get a whiplash from how fast she turned her head to look at Dahyun. She looked at her with an incredulous look on her face. Dahyun raised her hands defensively.

"Hey, not my fault you only mentioned her name now! Anyways, I could probably ask Sana for her schedule. After all, she loves playing cupid..." Dahyun trailed off with fondness.

"Stop looking so lovesick. Go ask her now." Jeongyeon demanded her. Dahyun tutted at her and shook her head.

"You're crazy if you think I, no, _we_ will do that for free." Putting her arms on Momo's shoulders, Dahyun raised an eyebrow at Jeongyeon. The oldest girl groaned in protest.

"Your favorite unnie will be happy! Isn't that enough?" She asked, a bit desperately. They just laughed at her. 

"Fine! I'll give you little shits food for a week..." Jeongyeon grumbled. Sometimes, she thinks if they befriended her just because of her cooking skills.

As if she read her mind, Dahyun excitedly spoke up, "Yay! I love your cooking, unnie. You gout yourself a deal, okay?" She then whipped out her phone and called her girlfriend.

"Sana-chan~ Hello, jagi~ Eung, we're at the cafeteria right now. Oh, you have a vacant now? Bring your friends with you, please. I'll explain later...What, no — I wouldn't cheat on you. I have a reason for it. Jeongyeon-unnie. Yes. No, I'm not sulking. Whatever, see you later." Dahyun dropped the call and glared at Jeongyeon who was laughing at her. She scoffed at her laughing unnies.

"You're setting me up, unnie." Dahyun pouted. Dahyun was the person who the group confides with. If they have a problem, they go to her. Dahyun believes that talking it out is always the best way to let go of your problems. The girl doesn't talk to anyone about her problems though. If she had one, she surely didn't show it.

She thought about talking to the dubu later, on what she should do to this.

To what she's feeling for Nayeon.

Dahyun's eyes lit up with mischief when she noticed what was behind Jeongyeon.

Rather, it was more of _who_ was behind Jeongyeon.

Dahyun looked at Nayeon in the eye and back to Jeongyeon, hoping the bunny would get her message. The older girl just laughed and gave a small nod. Dahyun let out a laugh causing Momo and Jeongyeon to look at her weirdly.

She cleared her throat, "Jeongyeon-unnie, what's that behind you?" Jeongyeon looked confused for a minute but looked behind her, only to be met with Nayeon's face inches away from hers.

"Y-You're here!" Jeongyeon sputtered and tried to pull her face back. Because of the small space, it didn't do much. Jeongyeon looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Nayeon pulled her face away and laughed together with Dahyun at the priceless reaction from Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon glared at Dahyun, but who would be intimidated at a tomato? 

"Hello, Ms. Yoo." Nayeon said with a cheeky grin. She placed her food down and sat beside Jeongyeon. She propped her elbow up on the table and glanced at the still-frozen girl.

"Hi Im, what brings you here?" Jeongyeon asked, even if she was the reason why Nayeon was with them in the first place. Nayeon raised an eyebrow at her and gestured at Sana, who was busy peppering kisses all over Dahyun's face.

"She told me Dahyun was looking for me."

"Ho—" Jeongyeon was cut off when Dahyun suddenly shoved her face away and whispered something to Nayeon. Jeongyeon tried to pushed her face back, heart jumping out of her chest.

"Jesus! Give a girl a warning before jumping on them!" She was about to say more when the girl beside her cleared her throat, getting her attention.

"You were looking for me, Jeongyeon-ssi?" Nayeon asked with a wide smile, showing her bunny teeth. "I'm starting to believe you have a crush on me, you know?"

Jeongyeon felt the heat creeping up her neck and she stuttered. _She stuttered. In front of her friends. Who will never let it go._ She already heard them laughing at the background. Momo and Dahyun were about to lose their mind from laughing while Sana and Jihyo were shocked at how brazen Nayeon becomes everyday.

"I like you, Nayeon-ssi. I genuinely, actually, really do." Jeongyeon said under her breathe. Nayeon was the only one who heard her since the others were busy laughing at Jeongyeon.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" The older asked the girl beside her. Nayeon saw her let out a small laugh and looked up at her.

Even with teary eyes and red face, _Nayeon has never seen someone look more beautiful._

"With you, I'd gladly go anywhere."

* * *

They ended up at the abandoned playground that Nayeon considers her "safe space". It's a very secluded place and there were flowers and weeds everywhere since it wasn't being taken care of.

Neither of them didn't know what they should say. Two days ago, they met and hung out. Two days ago, they both found a confidant in each other — their very own "safe space".

Two days ago, two people fell in love under the moonlit field at the Han River.

"Tell me, Jeongyeon, do you believe in happy endings?

"Would you like to make a story with me? I can't assure you that it'd be easy but we'd be happy. I'll make you happy." Nayeon said as she sat on the swing and stared at the emptiness of the surroundings. Jeongyeon didn't say anything and Nayeon feared the worse, but she probably wouldn't have the courage and the time to do this again so she spoke.

"Can I kiss you?" Nayeon asked with a small voice, as if she was scared of scaring Jeongyeon away. Jeongyeon smiled fondly and squatted infront of her. She held her cheeks and looked at her with adoration.

"At first, I didn't believe it. After all, it's just a baseless theory, you know? The soulmates thing. I do think we were made for a reason, but I didn't expect that it'd be to look for our soulmates in our whole timelines. Then I remembered." She continued.

"4th century BCE when we met in Greece. Homosexuality was deemed a sin that time, but it didn't matter because I was at my happiest when I was with you. We were separated but you _promised_ you'd find me."

"Do you remember what you said before we separated? 'People say love between men is the highest form of love, but why are women relationships looked down upon on and considered lustful and utilitarian? I love you, Jeongyeon.' I fell, Nayeon, I fell hard. We promised we would see each other again."

"Year 79 and we were happy. It didn't last long since Mount Vesuvius erupted. You kissed me though, as we got covered by the ashes."

"Year 1102 and we _finally_ found each other after centuries. I saw you but your mother found out about us, yeonnie. She didn't like it one bit." Jeongyeon shook her head while smiling sadly. "June 27, 1102 — you were having your afternoon tea with your supposed husband. I was the girl who 'dared to interrupt a scared meeting', remember?" Nayeon nodded as she choked on a sob and Jeongyeon just wiped her tears.

"She dragged you away from me." Nayeon spoke up. "She _got you killed,_ and I was in fucking ruins, Jeong. I knew the feelings existed but I was so scared."

"1210 in the Philippines. We went on a date by the beachwalk." _A kiss on the forehead._

"1522 in Spain. You met me when we snuck out of gathering made by our families. You and me getting married to the wrong person again." _A kiss on the cheek._

"1794 in Prussia when they abolished death penalty for sodomy. I didn't get to tell you this because you didn't let me, but it wasn't just sex, Nayeon." _A kiss on the side of my lips._

"and now, 2020 in Seoul." A beat of silence.

"We've made our story countless of times. Did we end up with a happy life? Once, yes. But I do think that it's all worth it. The hardships. At least I got to see you, didn't I?" Jeongyeon chuckled. "And for me, that reason easily outweighs all the hardships we encountered throughout our whole timeline, don't you think?"

"My point is, Nayeon, the world was against us for so long and now that I found you — do you really need to ask if you can kiss me?" 

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thank you so much for reading this. i would love to know what you think about it !
> 
> it was kinda rushed though since the prompt has been in my drafts for so long and i thought that hey it's been a while since i made a story again, why dont i actually...finish one of my WIPs...lol
> 
> i do hope you liked it though. let me know in the comments what ship i should do next, any gg is ok <3


End file.
